


In Your Arms

by HugsNKisses



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNKisses/pseuds/HugsNKisses
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots of smut between these two.  I might add more/other pairings if I get the urge to.





	In Your Arms

Weiss clipped the collar around Ruby and gave her a look, "it's not took tight? It feels okay?" She asked out of habit, it was something they made sure to do every time. 

"Mhm!" Ruby reaffirmed flushing a bit, she felt the lower part of her body already acting up just from the mere simple action of putting the collar on. Weiss smiled before nodding and giving her beloved a quick kiss on the mouth, her face transforming from a loving girlfriend to a now dominant boss as she stepped back away from her. 

"Stay." She ordered Ruby in a cool, but commanding voice. Ruby gazed upon her when ordered, "no talking unless I say so, but you can nod." Weiss said as she pulled on Ruby's collar ever so slightly the leather plush squeezing on her neck felt comfortable and smooth there, Ruby swallowed slightly and nodded when hearing her girlfriend's commands. 

"Good." Weiss simply commented, as she played with the leash on her left hand quickly placing in on one of the bedposts. She slowly unbuttoned her flannel before Ruby who sat on the bed gaping slightly at her gorgeous girlfriend. She never tires of watching her take off her clothes, and seeing her body. Weiss then took off her jeans, making it as smooth and slow to reveal her skin, the darkness of the room and the nightlight highlighted upon Weiss's smooth bright skin. Ruby couldn't help but feel a little impatient with how long Weiss took, and she knew she was trying to her rile her up as much as possible before she did anything. Weiss smiled as she noticed Ruby apprehensively watched her but didn't move due to her orders. 

She couldn't help but do a bit of a little tease as she took of her clothes, akin to that of a dance to purposely increase the sexual desire of her partner. Weiss finally had finished and stopped when she had been stripped to only her undergarments while Ruby stayed fully clothed in a mere t-shirt and jeans, still only watching Weiss with baited eyes. Weiss took the leash back and tied it around her hand slowly a few times, forcing Ruby to inch a tad closer so she didn't choke on it. 

"Get over here on your knees." Weiss commanded as Ruby got up to move over to her and get on knees before her, taking in Weiss's beauty up close and gazing at her pristine skin, she wondered what it'd be like to skin her teeth into it. Weiss's flawless white and well cared for skin meant the marks she made would show all the more. 

Weiss seemed to look at her, enjoying and taking in the view of seeing Ruby on her knees before her, before pursing her lips and continuing. "No using your hands, take off my underwear, and pleasure me as you get up. No touching me there yet." Ruby smiled at how Weiss seemed to refuse to say the word _pussy_ , it was cute in a way. 

She gently nipped her mouth around the underwear, keeping her hands away from Weiss and slowly knelt down to let the piece of white clothing fall. Ruby then decided to slowly kiss Weiss's inner thigh and make her way up, feeling her shudder under the touch of her lips. Weiss moved to keep a hand over her mouth to prevent her from squeaking, Ruby couldn't help but giggle as she made her way to kissing around her crotch and eventually her stomach. Weiss was quick to respond, "no laughing!" She snapped. 

It was then as she slowly got up to her neck and placing a finally kiss on Weiss's neck, and opening her mouth to suck on her sensitive skin. She felt Weiss shudder and flinch under her touch, gasping as Ruby made her move. 

"No getting on the bed yet." 

As Ruby pulled away Weiss licked her lip and pulled Ruby with the leash back onto her bed, unfurling the leash to it's full length as she leaned back comfortably on the bed, snapping off her white bra and tossing it to the side, "get on here and show me what your hands can do. But no touching me there yet, and no using your mouth." 

Ruby nodded eagerly and jumped onto the bed with Weiss, her hand going to Weiss's back and slowly trailing down to her butt, feeling her smooth skin and feeling her quiver under her fingers again. She gave a little squeeze and moved further down, as if she were massaging the soft skin, watching Weiss's expression jumping from a faux dominant face to one of flustered comfort as she let out a moan as Ruby squeezed around her inner thighs, she struggled to stay still as she squirmed a bit under Ruby's hand. 

"Mmm, that's good..." Ruby smiled hearing that, sliding her body to move around Weiss and around behind firmly grab her breasts with her hands and slowly ease Weiss onto her lap, Weiss gasps at the touch and groaned feeling Ruby work magic with her hands, "y-you..." She breathed, "may use your mouth." Ruby pressed a kiss on Weiss neck again to kiss once more, sliding her right hand down to her thigh to squeeze, Weiss gasped again with a soft moan, "touch me there." Ruby slowly moved her hand to Weiss's pussy, "don't keep me waiting." She snapped. 

Weiss's moans were music to her ears and she felt it increasingly difficult to not attend to her needs. She inserted her two fingers into Weiss's wet entrance and pressed her way in a rhythm, leaving Weiss to gasp and groan in pleasure as Ruby grinded into her behind, with one hand on her breast and the other pressing into Weiss. 

Weiss felt her pressure build up moving one hand up to hand onto Ruby's hair and the other to grip the sheets on the bed, "don't stop, ohhh my god don't stop." Weiss pleaded as Ruby inserted further and as deep as she possibly could, keeping a steady rhythm to keep Weiss pleased. Weiss pumped herself to Ruby's beat and gripped even harder onto's Ruby's hair, who whined in pleasure with the action. She hugged Weiss closer to her as she rubbed her entrance on her. She breathed as she felt herself ease as she heard Weiss. 

"It's coming- I'm...!" Weiss felt herself release onto Ruby's hand and rolled her head back onto Ruby's shoulder, panting in satisfaction and her hands slowly releasing her grip. Ruby smiled at seeing her princess so relaxed and satisfied couldn't help but give a smooch on her cheek. Weiss sat up to turn around to give Ruby a kiss on the lips for a few seconds and pulling away looking at Ruby's with a foggy gaze of affection and relaxation. 

"Was that good?" Ruby asked leaning in to plant another kiss. 

"I didn't say you could talk." Weiss said halfheartedly before returning the kiss tiredly. 

"Oh sorry." Ruby mumbled in Weiss's mouth, while Weiss chuckled pulling back. 

"I guess since you did such a good job, aside from talking, I suppose I could reward you,,," Weiss commented, slowly pulling Ruby's pants down. Ruby laughed and hugged Weiss. 

"Seeing you pleasured is all I need!" She said cheerily, being looking a little flustered, "besides I already kind of.... While..." 

Weiss stared at her, "hmph, I should've said no grinding as an order." 

"Weellll, I couldn't help myself! You're just... Really attractive." 

Weiss rolled her eyes and relaxed as she planted another kiss on Ruby, "I'm flattered you think so." She hummed. 

They shared kisses and spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my dear :flushed: u3u hope u liked it honey  
> i dont know how to end this : |


End file.
